Liquid crystal display (LCD) is a display device utilizing liquid crystal materials. It has advantages such as lightweight, low power consumption, mass information and etc. LCD panel is the most important component of LCD, while color filter plate is further an essential part of the LCD panel.
FIG. 1 illustrates a cross-sectional view of a conventional LCD panel. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional LCD panel usually includes an array substrate 101, an opposite color film substrate 102, and a liquid crystal layer 103 disposed between the array substrate 101 and the color film substrate 102. The array substrate 101 further includes a plurality of pixels 104, which are separated by data lines and scanning lines made of opaque metal wires. Each pixel 104 includes a light transmitting region and a light shielding region in addition to the light transmitting region. The color film substrate 102 further includes a color filter plate 100 having a plurality of green color filter elements 105a, a plurality of red color filter elements 105b and a plurality of blue color filter elements 105c. 
The plurality of green color filter elements 105a, the plurality of red color filter elements 105b and the plurality of blue color filter elements 105c have a uniform thickness and are one-to-one corresponding to the light transmitting regions of the plurality of pixels 104. In addition, a black matrix 106 is disposed among the adjacent color filter elements, which corresponds to the light shielding regions of the plurality of pixels 104. The black matrix 106 also overlaps the data lines or the scanning lines on the array substrate 101.
In LCD panel fabrication processes, the prepared array substrate 101 and the prepared color film substrate 102 are aligned and attached to each other. If there is an alignment mismatch (i.e. misalignment) between the array substrate 101 and the color film substrate 102, a misalignment between the color filter elements on the color film substrate 102 and the light transmitting regions in the pixels 104 usually occurs. As a result, light transmitted through the liquid crystal layer 103 generates a color mixing in regions among the color filter elements of different colors, i.e. a color shift. Especially, when there is a certain angle between an observer and a normal direction of the LCD panel (i.e. the LCD panel is watched at an off-angle), an obvious color shift, i.e., a large viewing angle color shift, is observed and the display performance is degraded.
Due to higher and higher demands for high resolution LCDs, the green color filter elements 105a, the red color filter elements 105b and the blue color filter elements 105c become smaller and smaller. As a result, the color shift caused by the misalignment between the array substrate 101 and the color film substrate 102 become more and more severe, which accordingly degrades the display performance.
One solution is to increase the black matrix 106 width to reduce color shift. However, with such approach, the aperture ratio of the LCD panel and the light transmittance can also be reduced, which also degrades the display performance. The disclosed color filter plate and fabrication method thereof are directed to solve one or more problems in the art.